Do You Like Your Present?
by Emilia Drake
Summary: Gajeel comes home to a surprise from his cute little bookworm...


Gajeel growled irritably as he trudged through the snow. Christmas Eve…okay, according to the time, it was officially Christmas day. But that's beside the point! The gruff man was pissed that he had to deal with all the nonsense of his guild mates trying to make him smile. To make matters worse, his bookworm girlfriend was nowhere in sight for the whole damned day. "Fucking shorty. Why'd you choose today of all days to take a mission?" he grumbled, stomping up the steps to his apartment. As he pushed his keys into the door, his muscles tensed. Taking a deep breath, his suspicions were confirmed and he couldn't have opened the door any faster. "Bookworm! I know you're here! I can smell you" he called out, kicking off his boots and dumping his bag.

"I'm in the bedroom Gajeel" Levy's sweet voice chimed, making him shudder. He could almost hear the purr in her voice.

He pulled open his bedroom door and said "Where have you be-" He lost his voice as soon as he got a good look at his girlfriend.

There she stood, clad in nothing but a big red ribbon bound across her chest and a bow to top it all. She sat on her knees while leaning on her arms, smiling mischievously at the Iron Dragon Slayer from his bed. His pants suddenly felt way too tight.

"Merry Christmas Gajeel" she hummed, her hazel eyes lighting up with excitement as he slowly made his way toward her. "Do you like your present?" He was already without his signature vest when she asked, towering over her with such a powerful aura, she almost shuddered. She really did shudder when his cold fingers brushed against her shoulder, making his smirk predatory.

"No." Levy gawked at him, ready to cry her eyes out before he slammed his lips against her, moving her so that she was lying under him. "I fucking love it" he growled, nipping her bottom lip. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gajeel-"

"I'd love it even more if this wasn't in the way" he interrupted, and with a sharp tug, the ribbon was reduced to scraps.

Gajeel's eyes glowed as he stared down at her, devouring her body with his eyes. She moaned from the expression.

Leaning down, Gajeel captured a perky breast, nipples beaded from either the cold or from excitement, between his lips and sucked. Levy was writhing at this point. Her hands found their way into his hair, tugging at the ebony locks as she arched her breasts into his mouth. She gasped when he nibbled on her nipple and panted heavily when he trailed his tongue to the other, giving it the same attention.

This was one of Levy's favorite activities, because Gajeel never treated her like glass. He was ferocious with his mating, uncaring if she could handle it or not. It made her nether-lips quiver eagerly. He made her feel all that he was feeling when he rammed into her. He made her cry out things she'd be too embarrassed to say in her right mind. He made her alive.

Gajeel lived for ravishing the McGarden girl. He'd get hotter with every moan and each shaky plea for more. He didn't understand how she had so much power over him. He fought his own urges daily, forcing himself into isolation whenever she'd skip around the guild in her skimpy little bikini and shorts. His blood would boil every time her idiot teammates got too close to her, and he would make sure to teach her a very valuable lesson the very same day; whether he had to teach her against a wall, in the broom closet at the guild, or even Erza Scarlet's bed. How she always forgot her lessons, he'd never know.

"Gajeel" Levy squealed, legs spreading farther apart. The person in question smirked and pinched her clit again, causing her to cry out. "Put your legs on my shoulders, bookworm. I want to keep you spread and ready" he rumbled, voice thick with lust. She whined, but did as told. Now the scent from her entrance filling his nostrils only made him want to shred his own pants..

He lowered a hand and tore off the offending article, thinking that he'd worry about the mess later.

Gajeel gripped the squirming girl's hips and buried his face in her crotch, flicking his tongue against her clit.

Levy's back snapped up into a trembling arch, almost screaming from the jolt of pleasure. Her head was thrown back and her knuckles were white with the iron grip she had on the sheets.

He drove his tongue in and out of her in the primal rhythm of sex and she couldn't have been more frustrated. "Please Gajeel! Don't tease me" she begged, bucking her hips into his mouth. Pulling away, he looked down at Levy, looking smug. "But bookworm, I thought you loved suspense?" For the first time in her life, Levy McGarden growled. "Fuck the suspense and get on with the action. I'm feeling risky today."

She didn't need to tell him twice. Gajeel moved up to kiss his squirt, her legs still resting on his shoulders, and without further ado, speared into her weeping entrance. Levy's scream could be heard from a 40 mile radius.

Gajeel stayed still for a moment, savoring the feel of her tight heat. "Shit, how do you stay so fucking tight? Lord knows we screw enough" he rasped, nibbling her neck as he started moving inside her. She couldn't form a single word of English, too absorbed in the moment. "Nngh…mnnaaah…"

He thrust into Levy relentlessly and all she could do was lay there and take it while her legs rested uselessly on his shoulders. "Louder Levy. I want everyone to hear you scream my name" he grunted, nibbling her earlobe. She shivered. How can he still be able to talk? She could barely say a word! "Scream for me baby." He gave a particularly harsh thrust and pinched her nipples. That was it for the poor girl. She didn't stand a chance. "GAJEEL" she howled, coming undone around the silk covered steel that had touched her so deeply.

Gajeel rumbled his approval and thrust a few more times before the rippling of her walls finally pushed him over the edge. Once he emptied his load, Gajeel, still half hard, pulled out of her and laid on his side, wrapping a possessive arm around the bluenette's waist.

Levy smiled and crawled on top of him, nuzzling her face into his neck. Gajeel smirked and slid his hands down her sides and to her hips, Gripping them lightly, He lifted her slightly till he brushed her entrance with the tip of his shaft, Making her moan. "A-already? You must've really liked your present" she noted, pushing herself down on him till she was firmly seated in his lap. Gajeel chuckled and said "You're damn right I did. Never thought you had it in you, bookworm. Did bunny-girl give you the idea?"

The blush that stained her cheeks put Erza's hair to shame. "Is it that obvious?" she murmured, bouncing on his cock.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Pouting slightly, Levy scoffed with indignation. "Well excuse me for not being creative enough to think of this elaborate scheme." Gajeel snickered and kissed her. "You're plenty creative bookworm. You wouldn't be able to pull your magic's weight if you weren't" he assured, bucking his hips in time with her bounce, delving even deeper into her passage.

"Mmn…" she could feel the coil in her stomach tightening with warning of her second orgasm. "Haa, G-Gajeel" she stuttered, grinding her hips into his. "Shh, baby. Just let go" he murmured, pressing their lips firmly together.

She did, and so did he. They groaned from the ecstasy of their joined release, deepening their kiss till the need for air became too much. Levy never knew her boyfriend could be so tender.

Half-an-hour after their love-making, Levy's body suddenly tensed, causing Gajeel to furrow his brows with concern. "What's bothering you bookworm?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly. The Solid Script Mage sat up and rested her hands against his chest, her expression troubled. "Gajeel…you have one last present" she murmured, massaging the hard muscles of his chest and shoulders. The man's expression only became more worrisome.

"What kinda present is it that you look like you're about to cry?" he asked, sitting up and hugging her to him.

Tiny arms wrapped around his neck as she began to speak. "Well….it's…it affects our future together greatly, and I'm not really sure if you want to or not, but then I thought-"

"Bookworm, are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

Levy's face lit up again with embarrassment and she shook her head vehemently. "No, no, no, no, no! Nuh uh! No way! Absolutely not!" She took a deep [deep] breath and announced "Your second Christmas present is my request to move in with you!"

The room fell silent.

"What?" Gajeel asked, blinking slowly. Levy could feel tears pricking her eyes. "W-well, we've been together for two years now and we've been through so much together…I…I thought that…" Gajeel frowned when she started crying and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "Why are you crying book worm? You beat me to your present." Her eyes widened immediately. "Wh-what?"

The slayer rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "Your Christmas present, small-fry. I was going to ask you to move in with me" he explained, causing the bluenette's jaw to drop. "Really?" she asked, wanting to confirm what she'd just heard. Gajeel grinned and said "Yes, really."

Levy squealed and hugged Gajeel tightly, crying tears of joy now. "Oh Gajeel, thank you! I'm so happy! I can't wait till we're living together!" He snickered and patted her head, saying "Relax, squirt. It's not that amazing." "Oh, but it is" she insisted, looking up at her beloved boyfriend with a determined expression.

"And why is that?"

"Because it means we're gonna be even closer and sharing the same bed, and using the same shower!"

That made Gajeel's cock twitch in anticipation. "Mmm, I see your point" he purred, licking her jaw line. Levy flushed. "Gajeel~! Don't you ever stay tired~?" "Not when I've got a beauty like you on my lap" he murmured, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

She giggled and closed her eyes, whispering "I love you." Gajeel, the man no one but Levy had seen this expression, smiled. "Love you too, bookworm."

Levy was nowhere to be seen Christmas day, but everyone suspected the reason when Gajeel wore a satisfied smirk during her absence, sitting back in his usual spot. The smirk only grew when Mira had asked where Panther Lily was. His response: "As soon as he came back home this morning, I sent him over to bookworm's to start moving her stuff to my place.

The rest of that day was a lot louder than usual.


End file.
